The Ranch
by Rock On1
Summary: A Ranch on which a herd of Rapidash and Ponyta lives is sold... what are the fire-horses going to do?


The Ranch  
  
by Rock On  
  
I don't own Pokemon. 'Nuff Said.  
  
* * *  
  
They had sold our Ranch. The ranch at which myself, and other Rapidash and Ponyta live. Sold it! At nothing to make room for the Miltanks to come and make milk.  
  
Being a Rapidash at the Samedi Ranch was like heaven. The owners, Clark and Pira, fed us, groomed us, and helped us everyday! When they went bankrupt, though, they had to sell it.  
  
My name is Degra, and I am an adult female Rapidash. I have a son and daughter, named Ringo and Lass. We lived in the Samedi Ranch in the country of Kanto, on Cinnabar Island. I want to describe this glorious place for you.  
  
As you first walk into Samedi, you're greeted by the sound of neighing. You can see small colts galloping around, playing tag or whatever, and old fire horses dashing through the fields, getting a good run out. To walk to the home of Clark and Pira, you walk past the Den's, where all of us rest. The Dens are large stone caverns with beds for us and grass to eat. We are usually only in here during the night time, though. After passing the Dens, you reach their house, in which there is always activity, seeing as they have 12 children. Every single person in there cared for the Rapidash and Ponyta as if they were brothers and sisters. To pass the house and walk farther is the biggest, most majestic field you could have ever seen. Streaks of light will pass as we run by at flashing speeds. My, I'm having trouble staying in tense. I feel like I'm still there…  
  
It started during the breeding season, and many new foals were born. They were constantly needing to be fed. I went to see my mate, and talked with him. "Hunor, should we help some of these parents with their babies?" I asked my mate. "Yes," he said, "for they did the same for us. Let's go see how Mya's holding up. I heard she's had another foal." And we walked over to see Mya. She was in her Den with 4 colts and a foal. "Wow, they sure keep me busy!" replied Mya to our question if she ever got bored. I called over Ringo and Lass to come and play with Mya's children. All but myself, Hunor, Mya and the foal went outside to get some freash air. "What's it's name?" I asked Mya, looking at the beautiful baby Ponyta. "Her name is BingJa." Said Mya. I thought of this name, and adored it. Such a nice name for such a pretty little girl. "How are you going to take care of them all? You and Hojjie must be tired." I said to Mya. "No, Hojjie runs with the colts. But guess what I heard while I was out near the house the other day?" said Mya. A look of concern spread over her face, as I listened and Mya started, "Clark and Pira are losing money. They are having to cut down on food supplies, since we are having so many babies. And since we all need to be fed, and the foals who are now feeding will soon be eating, they can't afford it all. They might need to either free some of us, or send us to Rosed Isle." Myself and Hunor started to worry at this. Rosed Isle is where all of the… odd… Pokemon lived. Like, Dark Pokemon. And Psychic. We don't like it there, we don't get along with most of the Pokemon on Rosed Isle. "Oh, my. This can't happen! They couldn't… they wouldn't! We couldn't survive there, catching our own food." I exclaimed. "We have lived being fed our whole lives! We're domestic! Not wild! How could they do this! We need to help them get money." I shouted again. Then, in a rage of fury, I darted out of the Den and went out into to field. "Wait, Degra!" neighed Hunor, but I refused to listen. I hated the thought of leaving Samedi.  
  
After running past the field where the children played, I reached the Valley, from which Pidgeots could be seen flying to cliffs where their nests were. I sat at the edge of the valley for a long time, plainly thinking. When I left, it was dusk, and I had to be back. I trotted slowly back, staring up into the sky every once in a while. "Let's go, Degra. Forecast says rain!" shouted Pira from her kitchen window to me. I dashed towards the Den at the sound of rain. Just as I hopped over the small rocks in front of our Den, a rain drop splattered down onto the ground. All of us were safe in our homes, but not happy. Apparently, Mya's news had spread around the Ranch.  
  
Several weeks passed before the next news hit us. Clark and Pira were bankrupt. They were going to have to start shipping us to Rosed Isle soon. "No! No no no!" I shouted when I heard of this. Who will be sent to the Isle? Who will stay? Is anyone going to stay? Were the thoughts that ran through our mind. We couldn't do anyhing, and scheduled a meeting in the barn one night.  
  
All 35 of us were there, adults and children. "Excuse me! May I have your attention?" shouted Hunor, who had taken charge for the meeting. "As you know, there are money troubles for the humans. Brainstorm. How can we help this?" At this, there were many suggestions. Someone said we should cut back on food, but we couldn't, because we needed to keep our strength. Another was to set up a Rapidash and Ponyta circus, but that would be a waste of time. Who would want to see us running and jumping? After more suggestions, nothing was reached.  
  
The next week. Clark had called out 5 names at the beginning of the day. Those were the 1st five to be sent to the Rosed Isle. They had approximately 1 day to pack up and ship out. The next day, 3 large trucks pulled up in front of the Ranch, and the 5 named went on them with many tears. As they pulled away, everyone was silent. We knew that in several hours, they would be unloaded onto Rosed Isle.  
  
Another month passed before Clark called out the names of 5 more that were to leave. Then, 3 weeks later, 5 more left. Another month later, there were only 10 left. Clark and Pira pulled us aside and talked to us. "Degra, Hunor, you two will be going soon also. But we wanted to let you know what's happening." I whinnied. "Yes, I know Degra, it's sad. But we must let you know, we are selling the Ranch. We fell into debt so badly, the only way to even think of getting out was to sell the Ranch. The man who bought it owns a Miltank and Tauros farm. He also owns a farm in Johto, outside of Olivine. They will sell the Miltanks milk, and 5% of the profit will go to us, and the Fire-Horse foundation." Said Clark. The Fire-Horse foundation was the foundation set up by Clark and Pira to support all kinds of Rapidash and Ponyta everywhere. "Who knows," Clark Continued, "Maybe one day we can gain enough money to reopen the Ranch, or start another one. Who knows? But nothing is certain at this point." Hunor and I nuzzled Clark and Pira then walked away.  
  
The next day we were brought over to the Rosed Isles with the rest of the herd.  
  
****************************  
  
Wow! I didn't take as long as I thought I would to write that! Please keep watching for new chapters... there will be more diaries from the Rosed Islands...  
  
Degra: Which I hate...  
  
Me: Degra... remember what I said about acceptance? Keep watchin...! 


End file.
